


Little steps

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Was a bad things happen bingo and didnt end up that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Yusaku is sick, luckily he has two little friends ready to take care of himBad things happen bingo: Worked themselves into exhaustion





	Little steps

Roboopi tittered and chirped as they went about the apartment, singing the tunes Master Yusaku’s new friend taught them to sing. He was a strange boy, and it was strange to call someone strange every since Ai has been making them steadily smarter. They knew and saw things they didn’t notice before and take great joy in adding it to their memory banks.   
  
With a roll of their wheels they finished dusting and went about to do the laundry, Master Yusaku tended to work all the time so it was Roboppis job to clean since he wasn’t home most of the time.

Hearing the door open they took one last look around the room and was satisfied at its spotlessness. They dragged the little basket (Roboppi worried that Master yusaku didn’t have enough clothes to wear. It was also a new strange they thing noticed, they can pick up things they hadn’t before. And sometimes it’s not always a good thing).   
  
Waiting patiently as heavy footsteps came down the stairs, they preened and welcomed home their Master. Yusaku bent down and gave them his customary head pat, and Roboppi trilled happily at the affection. Now able to fully appreciate Yusaku’s thanks.   
  
They gave a worried beep when they looked at Yusaku’s face, his hair looks greasy and unkempt, the bags under his eyes much heavier than usual, even his fair skin just looked sickly.   
  
He shuffled all the way to the bed with barely a word and collapsed on it not even bothering to pull the covers over himself as he went straight to sleep.   
  
Roboppi knew Master Yusaku was a hard worker but this was too much! He had been gone for three days only to came back like this. Rolling around they had a fit on what to do when they heard a whispered hiss to come to the bag. Stopping they turned to see a familiar duel disk and they rolled over.   
  
“Hello Minion~”   
  
“Ah! Aniki! Master Yusaku is ill but, i don’t know how to help,” They whined to their smaller senpai who jumped out of the bag with flourish.   
  
“Do not worry little minion that is where we come in!” Ai patted their heads with a huff and laugh.   
  
“Kid is knocked out like a log right now. First things first we get him  _ under _ the blanket,” The two nodded at each other and crawled onto the bed too look at the challenge before them, Yusaku was curled up so it would make it easier to cover him with the pieces of the blanket his body was on.   
  
Taking out the corners they carried the fabrics until the teenager was cocooned with bedding.   
  
“Next thing food! The little idiot-”   
  
“Idiot is a forbidden word,”   
  
“Ugh! Fine whatever, anyhoo, he’s been eating nothing but hotdogs these past few days, I’m not human and I know that’s not normal okay?”   
  
Roboppi hummed as they tried to think what was in the fridge, they really can’t remember the last time Master Yusaku ate at home.   
  
“Uh, Aniki I’m not sure we even have food…”   
  
“Whaaaa?Honestly this guy! Okay look let’s use his computer, they have these things where you can order food” Roboppi shimmed down from the bed, Ai jumping on top of their head as they went to the only other room in the apartment.   
  
They had to hop up the steps as to ensure they didn’t fall and have to restart or worse wake up Yusaku because they ended up being damaged. Finally making their way to the small kitchen in the wall which now they questioned whether or not it was safe to even use a kitchen built like this in the first place.   
It was cramped and hardly any room to move in, smaller than the bathroom that’s for sure. But it suited their needs just fine.   
  
Ai climbed up to the counters and looked for anything edible while Roboppy checked the fridge.   
  
Some cursing from Ai and creativity from Roboppy cause them to find a bouillon cube, an egg, some dried ramen, and finally orange juice.   
  
“......Ya know, I worry about this kid… Next plan, we go grocery shopping ourselves since the one down stairs seems to be incapable of it,”   
  
Roppopy nodded solemnly. Twas very wise as Yusaku didn’t seem to eat much except hotdogs these days anyway. Where they were going to get the money Robppy had no idea.   
  


Cooking the small meal, neither of them noticed the shuffling creaking sounds coming up the stairs until the two realized they didn’t think about how they were going to bring this to him in the first place.   
  
“-How long do your arms even stretch?”   
  
“Not long enough to be able to touch the second floor. Plus what if it slipped out of my servos? I just cleaned down there!”   
  
“How about we hop and slide down the stairs one step at a time?”   
  
“I hadn’t had chance to dust it, it will get the food dirty-”   
  
“What are you two doing?” Yusaku rasped as walked into the tiny kitchen seeing Roboppy and Ai next to a tray of food.   
  
“Ah! Why are you out of bed, Mister?!” Ai scolded as he jumped furiously from his    
place on the counter. Roboppy was whining too that he shouldn’t have been up, they were trying to prevent this!   
  
Yusaku seemed to ignore them, he may be getting immune to them doing things like this and looked pleasantly surprised by the egg soup and a drink. Sighing with a smile the duo stopped when he patted their heads.   
  
“Thank you for the meal,”   
  
It took both of them looking at him for a second before giving him happy looks as he went to sit down on the kitchen chair and eat. Ai jumped onto his shoulder and was proudly telling him how he helped cook, ect.   
  
Roboppy felt a strange warmth as they looked upon their human and friend, and realized this is what happiness was.   



End file.
